After Effect- Alternate Ending for Condemned
by Mychand
Summary: This is an alternate ending or missing scene for the second season episode "Condemned".


**After Effect**

Once they returned with their passenger, Caitlin and Hawke were quickly pulled into quarantine at one of the Firm's facilities.

Separated at first, they were decontaminated and eventually put into a room together. The room had two beds that faced each other with a pull curtain between them for privacy. However, they weren't given much privacy since one side of the room had a glass observation window. The door was located on the left side of the window and contained a double entry with a sink and hamper to allow visitors to clean up and dispose of their protective clothing.

Hawke was brought in first. He was given hospital scrubs to wear since his clothes were taken from him as a precaution. Feeling tired from the whole ordeal on the island, he climbed into the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, Caitlin was brought in to join him. She too was given scrubs to wear. She sighed as she climbed onto her bed. After tossing, turning and not being able to get comfortable, she sat up and stared at the glass window and frowned. When Hawke heard her come in and wrestle around in her bed, he cocked one eye open and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Caitlin turned from staring at the window and looked at him. "Yeah, but I think that was one of the most unpleasant things I have ever been through."

"What?" he asked.

"Decontamination," she replied. "They sure don't leave any room for modesty."

String shot her a sympathetic look and tried not to laugh. "I know," he replied. "But they were just doing their jobs."

"Hmmm," she replied. "Well, I think that one woman was enjoying her job a little too much. I'm just glad that part is over. Do you have any idea how long we are going to be here? No one would tell me anything."

"I demanded to talk to Michael," said String. "He said the minimum would be seventy-two hours. They want to run several blood tests to make sure we aren't contagious and that we really were cured by the antidote. They can't take a chance that we'll infect the general population."

Caitlin sighed. "I understand. It makes sense," she replied. "I'm still not thrilled about it though."

"I'm not that happy about it either," he replied. "We'll be fine. Don't worry. It's all just a formality. All of my scabs are gone and I don't see any on you."

"Yeah, mine are gone too," she replied as she saw one of the nurses heading into the room. "It looks like they're coming for our blood."

Caitlin was right. The nurse came in and took several vials of blood from each of them. They watched as the nurse labeled each vial, put her protective clothing in the bin and put their blood in a protective box before taking it down the hall to the lab.

String jumped up as Caitlin started to get out of bed but suddenly wavered and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached her side and grabbed her arm.

"Oh yeah," she replied. "I always get a little dizzy after having blood taken. I just forgot."

"Just lay back and relax," he said as he helped to ease her down onto the pillow.

"Thanks," she said while trying not to blush. "I'm fine really."

String moved back over to his bed and sat down at the end. He leaned on the metal foot rail as he chatted with her. "Let me know if you don't start feeling better soon," he insisted. "I'll let the doctors know."

"I'm fine really," she replied. "I think we've both been through the worst part of this ordeal already. Don't' worry."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

About an hour later, Marella and Michael came by to see them. They didn't enter the room but chose to speak with them through a speaker system outside of the glass window. Hawke got up and sat in a chair near the glass observation window while Caitlin stayed in bed.

"We brought you some things to read and a few games," said Michael. "If there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," replied Hawke. "Any news on our blood work yet?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I should find out something soon though." Noticing that Caitlin was unusually quiet, Michael grew concerned. "Caitlin, are you feeling alright?"

Caitlin sat up and turned towards them. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Hawke flashed a concerned look to Michael. "I think they need to slow down on the amount of blood they take from her," he replied. "She was feeling a little dizzy earlier."

"I'll talk to the doctor," replied Marella as Caitlin gave Hawke a dirty look.

"I'm fine," she replied in an agitated tone. "Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Well, you do look a little pale," said Michael. "Just get some rest and we'll back to check on you both again in a little while."

After they left, Caitlin scolded Hawke for telling them about her dizziness. "I wish you hadn't mentioned that," she said. "I don't need anyone else in here poking and prodding me. Haven't I been through enough?"

"We're just worried about you Cait," he replied. "Relax."

Caitlin sunk down on her bed and turned on her side, bringing her legs up in a near fetal position. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, Caitlin was shocked to find that an IV had been placed in her arm. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked over at Hawke who was sitting up and reading the newspaper.

Hawke put the paper down, got up and walked over to her bed. He sat on the edge and put his hand on her arm. "The results of your blood work showed you were anemic," he replied. "They're giving you something to increase the iron in your blood. Apparently it's a side effect of the antidote we were given."

"Any sign of the virus left?" she asked.

"No, so far so good," he replied while slightly squeezing her arm.

The next few days passed by slowly for the pair as they read, played games, talked and were used as Caitlin put it "pin cushions" until the doctors were satisfied that they were free of the virus and not contagious to anyone.

As they were walking out to the car on their way home, String pulled Caitlin in for a tight hug. "Thanks," he said softly. "I know you took a big chance going with me to that island and the past three days were no picnic. But, if I had to do it all over again, you're the one I'd do it with."

Caitlin smiled and hugged him back. "Me too," she replied. "I can't think of a better person to be locked away for three days with. That being said, I sure hope we never have to do it again."

Hawke gave her a playful wink. "Well, at least not under those circumstances," he replied.

Caitlin laughed. "Very funny," she said as she climbed into the car and shut the door.

**The End**


End file.
